New Grimm Witch
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Darkness will find a way for there is always Darkness within Light and Light within Darkness but what happens with a child of magic pure of heart wills soul crushing hurt? even the brightest of lights can be snuffed out if not caught in time. Fem Harry fic! also my first RWBY/HP crossover
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've come up with while watching the 1st episode of RWBY volume 4 so I hope you all enjoy**

 **{Line Break}**

Darkness it's in humanities heart it is the reason they have wars in many realities it's left untapped in others such as Remnant and it's offshoots it forms the Creatures of Grimm either under the Grimm witch Salem's or another beings control here on earth and it's many offshoots one ancient civilization forced all the world's evil and darkness onto one man.

Now one would wonder why all of this would have to do with one 7 year old girl under the stairs crying her heart out due to all the emotional pain caused by her aunt and uncle, it's simple as for Darkness to manifest it needs a focus point one Tom Riddle JR A.K.A Lord Voldemort would have become this focal point if he had not started splitting his soul but as it is 7 year old Amelia Rose Potter the only child of the late Lily and James potter was in such empathic emotional pain that her magical core reached out into the metaphysical to find something or anything to defend it's mistress from the pain she was feeling and it is this that the darkness that spawns the Creatures of Grimm latched onto, it is this moment on Amelia's 7th birthday that her offshoot of Earth has it's destiny changed for in her pain she summoned the lower tier Grimm Creepers and Beowolves and unleashed them onto the earth and within a single night little whining surrey fell one of the Beowolves taking Amelia to a realm now created as a shadowed mirror of earth where the Grimm has already started spawning.

 **{Line Break}**

Gun shots could be herd as the Untied Kingdom's military responded to frantic call for any military aid possible, they had responded expecting heavily armed terrorist once they had herd that the small suburb of Little Whining, Surrey had been wiped out and left in ruins but fighting creatures that are pitch black with strong bone like armour was not what many of the soldiers deployed had expected more so when they had to call in armoured and air support when it became clear that their weapons was having very little effect on the creatures.

 **{Line Break}**

"It's been 5 days since the suburb called Little Whining was wiped out by these strange creatures and we are now starting to get reports of other small towns and villages getting wiped out in similar ways we also have reports about reinforcements from other Commonwealth nations to help fight these strange creatures we here at BBC news* will keep you informed as things develop"

 **{Line Break}**

6 months and things were looking bad to the point that for the first time since the middle ages London and other towns and cities within the United Kingdom have started building walls to defend themselves against what the public now calls the Creatures of Grimm after one university student found similarities between monsters from ancient civilization myths how ever it was at the 6 month mark that the first sightings of Grimm was spotted in France showing that they were spreading, it was also around this time that many magical governments started taking notice when muggle-born students showed their classmates and later teachers newspapers sent to them by their parents that many started to fear their greatest fear had come true and that some dark witch or wizard was openly attacking not only magicals as they had started to get attacked as well but many muggle towns were getting destroyed.

 **{Line Break}**

Amelia hummed happily as she watched more of the strange creatures she was slowly learning to understand was born from strange oil like pits before they would wander off she had also noticed that she didn't need to sleep though that didn't stop her from sleeping but she didn't notice that as she healed from both eating right but also the energy of the land that she was slowly not needing to eat as her magic working alongside the lands energy was slowly changing her to survive better in her new home all the while Amelia was ignorant of what was happening outside of her little world of shadows.

 **{Line Break}**

 **I don't know what the British news is called so I simply went with BBC News *shrugs***

 **So how do you guys like it? as I said at the start this is just something that popped into my head so I don't know how long i'll make it as I got it along with another idea i'll probably will be making into a fic also.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be more of a semi timeline with some done out in small news reel style**

 **{Line Break}**

 **{1988}**

It had been a year since the Grimm first appeared and they have now spread throughout most of the European nations and some have been spotted in the Atlantic Ocean along with the northern coast of the African continent this year also marked the end of the separation between magicals and mundane when multiple manors and other hidden buildings started to fade into view due to Grimm attacks damaging the ward stones resulting in the heads of states from many nations to finally be able to bring the magic users under their rule instead of there being separation nations on their soil for a group in many places no bigger then 1 or 2% of the countries total population it also brought about the need to rework the world maps due to the large patches of land that the magicals had hidden either out of spite or greed from many and some due to safety issues such as dragon preserves.

It's also in this year that Amelia saves a young Hermione Granger from a Dark Wizard who was hoping to use the Grimm attacks to cover up his return to attacking Mundanes including taking young mundane born witches to train as 'toys and pets' though Lucius Malfoy soon found out the hard way that fear brings the Grimm like moths to a flame including their mistress who for the first time in a year left the shadow world to walk the Earth.

 **{1989}**

"It's been 3 years since the Grimm appeared all across Europe and Africa the human population has taken a massive hit as villages towns and cities that are not prepared have been left in ruins and their inhabitants killed, Grimm sightings in the oceans and seas across the world have been reported along with Grimm appearing in the Americas and Eastern Asian including Japan though Japan is showing more prepared the most having already deployed their defence forces to build walls around as many villages, towns and cities as possible, we are also seeing families descendant from Samurai Clans taking up newly forged blades and engaging the Creatures of Grimm with moderate success, does the success of the Samurai Clans of japan herald the return of swordsmanship in actual combat? we'll find out as the Grimm crisis continue"

 **{1991}**

Earth looked different then it had 5 years ago if one was in space that would note that the light pollution that once covered much of the planet was gone with only isolated pocket being lit up, it was in Tokyo, Japan that many magic users and scientist from around the world some mainly the magicals of the United Kingdom did so out of contempt and self preservation as they looked for ways to fight against the Grimm more effectively and it was in one of these discussions that the multiverse theory came up and many agreeing it was a good idea if only to be able to gain resources such as metals and compounds needed for gunpowder to be made.

 **{1993}**

Contact and communication with the world of Remnant is established how ever it was also during this time that at the exact moment the veil between Earth and Remnant was breached that the Shadow worlds of Earth and Remnant also connected it was also this year that Amelia and Hermione started their periods prompting the Grimm to actually seek out a grown human woman and capture her the woman's name was Summer Rose and she was also kept under heavy guard by the Grimm who unlike their Remnant counterparts who are under Salem's dictatorship Amelia allowed her Grimm to evolve their sentience more making them as smart as 10 year humans unlike Remnants where you might be lucky to find the century old ones be as smart as toddlers.

Summer Rose was somewhat put out to be captured by the smarter then normal Grimm though when she saw 2 teen girls who after spotting her started bombarding her with feminine related questions she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

 **{Line Break}**

 **The Next chapter will be around the time that the RWBY series starts and things start to heat up, and if anyone is wondering Amelia and Hermione may or may not pose as huntresses in order to explore Remnant along with maybe helping to fight Salem as while Amelia's the Grimm Witch or her world she doesn't hate humanity right now though she also doesn't stop the Grimm from fulfilling their main drive to kill humans {and Faunus} as she more of a Chaotic Neutral {Dark but not Evil as Darkness doesn't automatically mean Evil}**


End file.
